darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
764
Barnabas questions Beth about the werewolf, she will not tell him anything and so bites her. Synopsis : Collinwood, 1897. A house haunted by terror. For a curse has been laid upon Quentin Collins. When the moon is full he becomes a wolf that walks like a man. And in the fearful village one man pays the consequences for trying to help Quentin, blackmail by the Reverend Trask. Evan Hanley trains an innocent man to commit a mysterious murder. Tim follows Evan's orders. Beth calls Evan. Judith slightly overhears some of Beth's conversation. Beth lies to her about a cousin of hers. Mrs. Filmore called this morning; the boy child has a fever. Judith was going to tell Quentin about the children, maybe the responsibility will change him. Beth always wanted to tell Quentin about the children but asks her not to now. Judith agrees. Beth leaves and we hear the wolf sound. Barnabas comes to Collinwood and hears the werewolf. Magda has seen the wolfman behind the gates and at the Old House. Young Ezra Braithwaite calls and tells him that Beth Chavez ordered the pentagram and charged it to Quentin Collins. Barnabas tells Ezra he will be a fine addition to his father’s firm. Judith has the police sending men to Collinwood to hunt for the animal. Beth left Collinwood an hour ago. Beth has been at Collinwood for two years now. She came from Collinsport. Judith has found out, as has the family that it doesn't pay to be interested in servants, "We've found that out in this house." Barnabas has his cane but Judith worries if he goes outside to hunt for the animal. At Evan’s Evan takes out cards and discusses the primitive tribe in Brazil, "There is a tribe in Brazil where the brightest youth is chosen to deliver death to those condemned to death by the elders. It is an honor to be chosen." He tests Tim again and it works. Barnabas comes back to Collinwood. Police are the gate and one of them walked Beth to the doors. She tells Judith the boy has a fever. Tim comes to Collinwood for Jamison and Nora. Judith allows Tim to have a room for the night since it is dangerous to leave now with the animal out loose. Judith wants the children to go back to the school, Jamison has been through so much. Judith tells Tim that her own father believed in strict discipline and he would have supported Trask. Judith asks Tim about Rachel. Just as the Queen of Spades comes up in Judith's card playing, a gunshot is heard. Barnabas comes back and thinks a bullet was put into the chest of the animal. Beth is upset. In Beth's room is a bat. Beth asks, "Who is it?" Beth lies to him so he bites her neck as she sees his fangs, "Oh my God, what are you?" Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Barnabas (speaking about Beth): I just realized how very little I know about her. : Judith: That's all for the best. It doesn't pay to be too interested in servants. ---- : Evan (to Tim): There is a primitive tribe in the jungles of Brazil that has a very interesting custom. The brightest youth is chosen to deliver death to those who have been condemned by the elders. Now, you might say, "But that is a primitive tribe." But truthfully, isn't our society a primitive tribe, too? Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw *Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley * Edward Marshall as Ezra Braithwaite (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * Edward Marshall, who played the character of Harry Johnson in 669, appears here as a young Ezra Braithwaite. An elderly Ezra was previously seen in 684 and 685, played by Abe Vigoda. Story * Barnabas finds out from Ezra Braithwaite that Beth ordered a silver pentagram medallion. In 685, an older Ezra, during the year 1969, said he was fifteen and a half years old when he made the silver pentagram medallion. * Beth has been in the employ of the Collins family for about two years. She is from Collinsport and has a cousin who also lives in the town. This is what Beth told Judith when she was covering for her call to Evan Hanley. It is not established here that this is true. * Judith's father was a very strict and God-fearing man and as such would have been Gregory's most ardent supporter. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Beth: Oh Quentin; Barnabas: Beth knows it's a werewolf. * TIMELINE: Beth's two weeks are almost up since Judith dismissed her from Collins employ. It was about an hour ago when Beth left Collinwood. It's been a month since the last full moon, when Dorcas was killed. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, the deck of cards is red. At the end of the previous episode they were blue. * In the reprise, when Tim tries to force Evan to drink the brandy, just before the opening credits, Evan falls back abruptly. It sounds like the chair cracked. * When talking to Judith, Tim refers to Rachel as "Miss Truman" rather than "Miss Drummond." * While Beth and Judith discuss that Beth's two weeks are up before she is to be dismissed from Collinwood, in the original episode when Judith dismisses Beth, Beth was to leave Collinwood that evening. Judith gave her two weeks' severance pay. She did not give her two weeks' notice of the termination of her employment. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 764 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 764 - Straight Outta Collinsport The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 764Category:Dark Shadows episodes